New Girls
by WildSpiritOfDarkness2
Summary: You thought Terra was weird? Well, some new girls are showing up, and they all have powers too. Takes place after Terra leaves. That's right, MarySues galore!
1. Default Chapter

_Hey everybody! I am so sorry about my stories getting deleted! butchered my account and deleted my stories._

_Well, I am so bored of reading Fanfition, so I'm writing a new story. This one has been in my head for a really long time, and I had many characters to choose from. They were Sirena, Firenze (yeah, Harry potter, I know!), Aries (shut-up, I don't care if this is a horoscope!), and then there was Terra, who created this story in my head. Of course, Terra had to come back to the tower after she ran away because of Beastboy._

_Well, I've just decided to use ALL of those characters, give Terra a new power, and start the damn fic!_

_Ok, let's pretend Terra never came back. (Don't worry terra-fans, she has a part.) Couples will be BBxT (of course) and RobxStar._

_To all of the RaxR/BB/CY fans out there: ok, you guys go ahead and say she has a bf in your own fics. Raven so DOES NOT need a bf. She is my favorite character, and she absolutely ROX MY SOX!!!! (See, that's what happens when you go to camp! Every thing you take for granted becomes important... especially when it doesn't come back in the laundry truck. I'm STILL looking for a pair of underwear!)_

**Stephanie: Start the damn fic, already!!!!**

_Whoa! You cuss!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!_

**Stephanie: I learned from the best!**

_Gee, thank-yo...Hey! Wait a minute!!!_

**Stephanie: hahahahahahhahahaha!!!**

_Beth, YOU do the disclaimer!!_

**Beth: um...k...**

**_Disclaimer: Emerald doesn't own teen titans. Actually, she owns a total of... her soul._**

**Devil: not for long! MUAH HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Beth: ok....she owns....32cents and a pencil....**

**Devil: A number TWO pencil!!**

**Beth: um...right...**

**Stephanie: Run!!! White-coats!!!**

**Emerald, Beth, and Stephanie run screaming**

**White-coats: damn! Missed 'em again!**

**ILOVETEENTITANS!FRACTUREDWASAREALLYFUNNYEPISODE!ESPACIALLYWHERERAVENSAYSTHATTHECREEPYEVILDARKVERSIONOFTOWNISCOOLANDATTHEENDWHENSHEASKEDIFTHEREGULARCITYCOULDBECHANGEDBACK!RAVENISTHEBEST!YAYTEENTITANS**

Robin walked into the dining room and looked around. Cyborg was making tofu eggs, Starfire was- WAIT! CYBORG MAKING TOFU EGGS!?!?!?!?

"Um Cyborg? What are you doing?"

Cyborg shrugged and sighed.

"I'm takin' some junk to Beastboy. He won't come down to eat."

Robin nodded. Ever since the night Terra left, Beastboy had stayed in his room and didn't come out. Of course, Beastboy had a bathroom connected to his room. All the titans did, so bathroom breaks didn't matter. Eating was another issue. Robin suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. The reason? The air. Something smelled. Really, REALLY smelled. Robin walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the site of a very green Raven holding a hand over her mouth. Her cheeks were puffed out, and she looked on the verge of puking. The reason to this was obvious. Starfire had cooked something. It looked like Stephanie's apples after they had been in her lunchbox for a few months. (A/N: don't ask) Also stirred in, mustard, bits of blue furry food, rotten bananas, and anything else Starfire thought looked strange. Starfire was holding some of the..Uh...STUFF.. On a big spoon that was very close to Raven's face.

"Friend Raven? Why will you not partake of this pudding of wakefulness? You said you were tired?"

Raven looked around wildly until she spotted Robin in the doorway. She uncovered her mouth long enough to say,

"UH..Starfire? Robin looks a little tired..maybe...he..wants...some..."

Starfire turned around, noticing Robin for the first time.

"Oh! Robin! Please! Take part of this glorious breaking of the fast!"

Raven took the opportunity and dashed around Starfire and past the dumbfounded Robin. They soon heard a sound that sounded a lot like the sound of some one throwing up. Robin flinched. There was a flushing noise, and Raven came back out of the bathroom wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She stopped in her tracks and took one look at Starfire and her..uh..pudding, before turning on her heel and rushing back into the bathroom. This was followed by more throwing up sounds. Robin grimaced.

"Uh, sorry, Star, I'm not hungry...right...now..."

Starfire nodded quickly.

"Of course! I could not make friend Robin eat if he is truly not hungry!"

Just then, Cyborg walked in. Taking in the scene, he turned, and walked back out whistling. Cyborg can't whistle. (A/N: you gotta give him credit, though! He tried!) Starfire never even noticed him because her head was in the refrigerator.

**NOWTOBEASTBOYNOWTOBEASTBOYNOWTOBEASTBOYNOWTOBEASTBOYNOWTOBEASTBOYNOWTOBEASTBOY**

Beastboy sat up in bed. It was nice of Cyborg to bring him food. He wasn't going to eat it though. He wasn't ever hungry anymore. Never tired, never lonely, never bored. Never happy, never mad, not even sad anymore. It was as if he had no emotion left, yet he was so full of emotion, he was overwhelmed. He got out of his bed for the first time in a few hours.

'C'mon Beastboy! Snap out of it!' His thoughts were trying to talk to him. Beastboy stood and walked over to his window. Suddenly, Beastboy had a crazy idea. Actually, it wasn't really an idea, more of his body deciding it wanted to do something. Beastboy opened the window, and climbed out. He jumped out and on the way down, he turned into an eagle. He had plenty of time considering his room was on the 5th floor. Beastboy landed on a rock and became his humanoid self again. Beast boy sat down. This was the same rock he and Terra had been sitting on when Terra made him promise not to tell her secret.

"Terra... I never told! Why did you leave?" Beastboy cried out. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He sat this way for a moment then stretched back out and picked up a small rock. He hurled it as far as he could and it landed behind a boulder in the water. Then he heard a very strange voice.

"OW!!"

**THATISTHEENDOFCHAPTERONETHATISTHEENDOFCHAPTERONETHATISTHEENDOFCHAPTERONETHATISTHEENDOFCHAPTERONE**

_Well, hope you guys liked it! I know where I'm going with the story, but I've decided to let the reviewers help with the minor details! Ok, for this chapter, you can vote whether Beastboy will:_

_A) Go see who the voice belongs to_

_B)Stay where he is and tell himself he heard nothing, then get up and go check it out anyway_

_C) Go get the other titans_

_D) Go get raven_

_E) Have a heart attack because terra has appeared in front of him as a ghost._

_Ok, have fun voting! If C, D, or E wins, I'm going to ignore that and pick which ever A or B won. I'm just evil like that._

_Flames accepted, be as harsh as you want, but if the majority of reviewers say I suck, I will delete the story and not write any new ones. I have one phobia and it is the fear of rejection, so please keep that in mind even though it is not as bad when I am online, because some people just flame for the hell of it._

_The next day_

_You know what? I am so bored right now, I have to write some more of this. Screw voting, I'm just gonna do A. OK, bye._


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back with chapter two, everyone! Anyway, I am going to finish this fic, and you are GOING to like it! Or, you're just gonna flame me, and I'm just gonna say shove it. Ok, this is a review I got for "Raven's Sugar High"

From: Annoyed()

"Sugar high" stories suck.

Quit cluttering this site with that garbage.

I have to say, that was harsh and uncalled for. The fact that Annoyed() didn't even have the guts to sign in makes me mad. Well, I'm gonna tell him/her to shove it. My story could very well happen in the series. Well, actually it can't cuz its fanfiction, but whatever! Anyway, to show that I couldn't care less, Annoyed(), I'm going to either make a sequel...or...or...uh... have Raven get drunk! Yeah, that's what I'll do! Or maybe I'll give her a butt-load of caffeine.

Beth: Hey, Emma. I bet you couldn't spend a whole episode not cussing.

Stephanie: Hey, yeah! That's a great idea!

But...but...

Beth: 10 bucks

Stephanie: 20 BUCKS!!!!

Beth: hey, that's thirty bucks.

Julianna: Well, how about I erase the fact from my mind that you owe me over 100$.

eyes light up

Ok!!! You've got a deal!

I'm gonna do the disclaimer.

Stephanie: But you said I could!

No I didn't!

Stephanie: purrs

Get away from me.

Stephanie: No!!!

If you get away from me, you can do the disclaimer!

Stephanie: ok!!!

Disclaimer: Dlareme seod ton nwo neet snatit!!

Julianna: Ticky.

Stephanie: WHERE! WHERE!

Beth: ...

I'm gonna start the Da...ARN story, now.

Julianna: close...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Beastboy jumped up. He shook his head, and was about to sit back down when that same strange and beautiful voice sounded again.

"Watch where you throw rocks, please!"

Beastboy straightened back up again. There was no way he was hearing things, now. He walked over to another part of the water's edge. Beastboy, being the changeling that he is, became a minnow and swam over to the boulder. He was almost around the side when a finger and a thumb picked him up by the tail. He was lifted out of the murky water and he began struggling furiously. Then it clicked. Duh! Changeling! Beastboy switched back into his human...like... form. He splashed back into the water as the fingers dropped him in surprise. Beastboy resurfaced and spit water out of his mouth like a fountain.

Beastboy had come up facing away from the boulder, so he heard a giggle very close to his ear. Beastboy whirled around splashing water everywhere in the process. He shrieked coming face-to-face with a girl that looked exactly like Terra. Minus the clothes she was wearing. This girl was wearing something that looked very much like a bathing suit tan-kini (A/N: a tan-kini is like a bikini, but instead of just covering...um...breasts, it also covers some of the stomach, and isn't always bikini-cut. This one is) It was dark blue and hugged her closely. Beastboy couldn't see what else she was wearing because, the water was too murky. She laughed at him again.

"Y-you you are [snicker] green!"

Beastboy looked down at himself. That wasn't all she was laughing at, he could tell.

'I must look pretty funny. I'm green and wearing black and purple spandex.' He thought. He didn't smile, though. The girl saw this and stopped laughing immediately.

"What's the matter?" She asked. She knew very well that she didn't even know him, but she was sure she had seen him before. Possibly in a photograph? Beastboy looked at her strangely. Was it that obvious?

"Sorry, would you rather we do introductions first before I go um...nose... into your business?"

Beastboy smiled a little at this. She sounded a little like Starfire.

"Ok... I will go first!" She stared, smiling. "My name is Sirena and... I have powers like you!"

Beastboy looked up at her. She was staring at him. Sirena cocked her head to the side.

"Oh! Sorry. It's my turn... um... my name is Beastboy, and my powers are changing into different animals. What are yours?"

He was truly curious, and Sirena didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I control the water! Also, I can change how I look. Not necessarily into an animal, but I can be a different human!"

She demonstrated by suddenly glowing a bright blue. Beastboy had to shield his eyes, but when he looked back, he nearly fainted. He was looking at himself! Well, minus the green skin, but that was still creepy.

"Dude!"

Sirena fell back laughing randomly glowing blue and changing.

"Hey! That's not cool! Do you know how freaky it is to see yourself in a girl's bathing suit when you're a GUY!!"

Sirena eventually stopped laughing and stopped changing when she got back to the form that looked like Terra.

"Why are you so serious all the time?"

Beastboy thought for a moment. He wasn't serious all the time. Of course, she had only seen him smile once. He was just about to tell her what had gone on with Terra when his communicator started beeping. Sirena's eyes got wide and she grabbed it off of his hip and held it close to her face. Beastboy just watched her in shock.

"Um... I kinda need to answer that..."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Beastboy!" Sirena handed his communicator back to him. He flipped it open and looked down at Robin's face.

"Oh, Beastboy, glad you had your communicator. We went to check on you and you weren't in your room."

"Yeah... I went for a walk... anyway, I met-"

"Where are you?" Robin asked, cutting him off. He looked past Beastboy and he could see part of some one's face.

"Wait! Is that Terra!?!?"

Beastboy looked behind him at Sirena, and then looked back at Robin sadly.

"No, that's Sirena. She's-"

Sirena's eyes were wide from Robin's question. Suddenly she spoke up, cutting Beastboy off in the process.

"Terra! You know her?! You know my sister?!"

Robin and Beastboys' eyes widened and they burst out at the same time,

"Sister!?!?!?!?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yeah, I'm sorry that was so short, but it felt like a good place to end the chapter. In the next chapter, all the titans will come outside to see this newcomer and somebody gets suspicious. Well, you're all thinking Raven? Well, you are WRONG! Actually, you might be right, I'm still choosing. Anyway, in the next chapter, the titans give Sirena a room, and somebody new shows up. Who is it?

Aries

Firenze

Ok, cast your votes, now! Also, review. If you don't review with your vote, it only counts as half a point! Hahahaha!

Beth, Stephanie, and Julianna: O.O

What? Oh, right. I think you guys owe me 30$ and a nonexistent debt?

Beth, Stephanie, and Julianna: um... TWO CHAPTERS DOUBLE OR NOTHING!!!!

Fine!


End file.
